Love Story
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Sonfic of Captain and Emma from the Song Love Story by Taylor Swift. No Curse. Killian and Emma met at the ball and fall in love, but her father disapproves. Will it end well?


Love Story

Reviw: Songfic of Captain Emma from the song Love Story by Taylor Swift. No curse. Killian and Emma met at the ball and fall in love, but her father disapproves. Will it end well.

AN: My first attempt at a songfic. Hope you enjoy it. I love Once Upon a Time.

(We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts. I'm standing there on a balcony in southern air.)

"Emma. Are you ready to go. We got guests down in the ball room." Snow said at my door. I let out a groan as I stood on the balcony of my chambers. I looked down at my blue ball gown. It was going to be a long night, especially in these heals. I put on a fake smile as I opened the door to the hallway to see my mother, Snow in her dress waiting for me.

"Yes, mom. Let's go." I said. Snow took my arm and lead me down the hallway and down the stairs. The guards opened the doors to the ballroom and we stepped in. People turned and bowed, respectfully. I pushed away to my mom and went over to my two best friends, Belle and Ruby.

(See the lights, see the party, the ball gown, I see you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know.)

"Don't look now, but there's a very handsome guy coming your way and his eyes are only set on you." Belle said, with a smile. I turned and see a man with dark hair and sea blue eyes heading my way. Belle was right. He wasn't eying my friends, but had his eyes set on me.

"Hello." He said. He read danger but I didn't care.

"Hello." I said.

"Care for a dance?" The man asked, holding out his hand. I heard my friends giggle and I give them a glare as I took his hand and he lead me out onto the dance floor. We started dancing to the song that I was on.

"What's your name, lass?" The man asked.

"Emma." I said.

"You are as beautiful as they make you out to believe, princess." The man said, with a crocky smile.

"What would your name be, sir." I said.

"Killian Jones." Killian said.

"So your the pirate that everyone talks about. Your handsome as they say you are." I said. He smiled.

"All is fair, princess." Killian said. I saw my dad frowning as he watched us. The song ended and he took my hand and lead me out onto the balcony.

"Your a wonderful dancer." I said.

"Your good also, princess. I would like to see you more if you would allow it. I don't plan on leaving." Killian said.

"I would like that." I said.

(That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet.)

The balcony doors opened and father stepped out with my mother.

"You are not allowed to see her again, pirate." My father said.

"But father." I said.

"No buts. I want you out of here. Now." My father said.

"I should go." Killian said and he left. I turn on my father.

"I hate you." I said. I pick up the skirt of my dress and ran after Killian.

(And I was crying on the staircase begging you please don't go.)

I grabbed his arm, stopping him on the staircase, tears were coming down my face.

"Killian. Please don't go. I don't want you to leave." I said, begging him.

"I have to go, princess. Your father wants me gone. I'm evil. I'm Captain Hook. I am not suppose to fall in love with a princess like you." Killian said, looking at me, hurt was in his eyes as well as mine.

(And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there is left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story baby just say yes)

"Take me with you." I said.

"Emma." Killian said.

"Don't you see. There's something between us. I don't want my father to come between us. Please Killian take me away from here and let's sail away together and be together without my father breathing down our necks." I said. I saw the look in his eyes.

"The kingdom will fall apart if you leave. I'll come to you tomorrow night. Meet me in the garden, princess." Killian said. He took my hand and kissed my knuckles and I watched as he left to head to his ship. I head to my room, excited for tomorrow night.

(So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We came quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew. So close your eyes, escape from this town for a little while.)

The next night. I snuck out to the gardens to see him. I was quiet getting out because I didn't know what father would do to Killian when he found out that we snuck behind his back to see each other.

"Killian?" I call out quietly into the night.

"I'm here." Killian said, appearing out of the shadows. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. He held me close and kissed my check. We sat down on a bench out of notice of anyone that will see us and Killian told me stories of his time out at sea and I fell instantly in love with his stories.

('Cause you were Romeo, I was scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet, but you were everything to me, I was begging you please down go.)

"Father doesn't want us together or to fall in love." I said, looking at my hands after hearing some of the stories. I felt his hand on my chin and made me look into his stunning blue eyes.

"What does your heart want, princess." Killian said.

"I want you." I said. Killian smiled and leaned over and kissed me which I returned willinly. It was an amazing kiss and we pulled away for air. We pressed our foreheads together and smiled at each other.

(Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. Its a love story baby just say yes.)

"I have to go for awhile, but I promise I will be back." Killian said, as we walked in the shadows hand in hand.

"Take me with." I said.

"I don't want to loose my head, love. I will someday, but I want to win your dad over first before I take you. I promise I'll be back for you." Killian said, as he walked me to the door.

"I'll hold you to that promise, pirate." I said. We kissed one last time and I watched him disappear into the darkness. I knew he would keep his promise.

(I got tired of waiting. wondering if youwere ever coming around. My faith in you is fading.)

Its been a few weeks since I saw Kailen and I was getting worried. Mom and father were trying to push me to find someone, but my heart was only for Killian, no one else. I stood on the balcony watching the sunset. My long blonde hair caught in the wind as I looked. I heard someone walk in and turn to see my maid.

"I got a message for you, your highness." The maid said, handing me a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said. The maid bowed and left. I opened the note.

Meet me outside the castle. Killian. I grabbed my cloak and put it on. I ran out of my room and towards the doors. No one seemed to stop me and I was surprised as I head to the spot.

(When I met you on the outskirt of town.)

I met him and threw myself in his arms.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too, princess. I came back like I promised." Killian said. He kissed me, but I pulled back. He looked shocked and hurt for a bit, but I raised my hands wanting to talk.

(Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone. I keep waitng for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.)

"You didn't come back sooner then I thought. I was close to ready to give up and my parents wanted me to find another suiter, but my heart belongs to you." I said. Killian put a finger to my mouth to silence me. I looked into his eyes.

(He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring.)

I watched him get down on the ground on one knee and pulled out a ring. I put a hand to my mouth in total shock.

(And said, marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone. I love you and that's all I really know.)

"Marry me Emma. I love you and I want no one else. Can you feel it. This is true love. Sail away with me and become my wife." Killian said.

"Yes. I'll marry you." I said. He got up and hugged me after putting the ring on. We shared a passionate kiss.

(I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress. Its a love story, baby just say yes.)

"What about father. He..." He put a finger to my lips before I could finish.

"I already talked to him and convinced him and he's fine with us getting married. He said I can take you away on a sailing trip like I promised." Killian said.

"You do keep promises." I said with a smile.

"Yes princess. Now go pick a white dress because our wedding is this week." Killian said. I smiled and ran to the castle where my parents were waiting, dragging Killian with me.

"Welcome to the family." My father said, hugging him as my mom and I ran to my room to get peperations.

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

The next day. It was a small get together of friends and family. Killian's crew was there. After a few threatening words from my father. We were married. We got on Killian's ship after the party and saying goodbye to everyone. His crew was coming along to help run the ship for the honeymoon, but I was off on my first adventure with my husband to sea.

('Cause we were both young when I first saw you.)

AN: Hope you liked. Reviews are much appreciated. 


End file.
